just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines is a song by Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams and is on Just Dance 2014. It has a classic version with a duet of two males, a mashup, and an extreme version of a solo female which is a DLC worth $2.00. Dancers 'Classic' *P1 - The dancer is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles Pharrell Williams. *P2 - The dancer has short brown hair, sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles Robin Thicke. 'Extreme' This dancer has long black hair in a ponytail, black sunglasses, gold earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are seen. Extreme The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic First: Both dancers shake both their arms while moving around. This occurs during "You're the hottest ... in this place." Second and the third: Both dancers rub their left legs with their left arms (right legs and arms for the players). This occurs during "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work." Extreme First, second, and fourth: She throws her hands out quickly. This occurs during "I hate these blurred lines." Third: She makes a square with her arms, her left hand being near her face (right hand for the players). This occurs during "What you don't like work." BlurredLinesGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 BlurredLinesGoldMove23.png|Gold Move 2 & 3 Background Dancers * Feel This Moment * It's You Sweat Version * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love * Starships * Unknown Dancer Trivia *This may be one of the most unique dances they've put on a Just Dance game. *Women coaches of Just Dance 2014 appear. (Feel This Moment, Unknown Dancer, I Kissed A Girl, Turn Up The Love, Feel So Right, It's You and Starships) *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. However, "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's not common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song there's a verse by T.I. but his part is not covered and the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. **However 1st T.I. song is Got Your Back was covered in Just Dance College Ruled. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer is the same dancer from American Girl. The extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day, along with other DLC's such as What About Love by Austin Mahone, Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) by One Direction. *The 2nd dancer is maybe the same as One Way or Another. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. *This song has a Mash-Up that works more as a sweat mash-up even though it's classified as a regular one. * Fine China appears at the end. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen. * The unknown dancer in the Background is similar to Movement Is Happiness Mash Up The song has a Dance Mash Up that is worth 5 Mojo coins like many of the other mashups. The mashup doesn't have Gold Moves. 'Dancers' *Crazy in Love (JD2) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Fame (JD1) *Boomsday (JD3) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD:CR) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) Gallery blurredlines2014.jpg justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic BLURRED_LINES_EXTREME.jpg|Extreme blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines 021640.jpg|The dancers BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|P1's Avatar 10589540 1484759908436049 654195180 n.jpg|Unknown Dancer Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Love Songs Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Altered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Shortened Songs Category:Floating Dancers Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Casual Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs that is not covered